justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
This is Halloween
(Kids Mode) |artist = |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 each |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: Ochre Brown 1B: Bright Brown 2A: Bright Teal Blue 2B: Dark Teal Blue Kids Mode Aqua Green |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 38 |kcal = 21 |dura = 3:13 |nowc = HalloweenQUAT |audio = }}Danny Elfman tarafından "This Is Halloween" , , ve 'in (Çocuk Modu içinde). Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1, turuncu peruklu yeşil bir iskelet. Camgöbeği kabartması ve koyu mavi tüy ile süslenmiş kırmızı bir şapka giyiyor. Ayrıca vücudunun çoğunu kapsayan püsküllü bir gömlek giyiyor. P2 P2 bir Jack-o-Lantern. Vücudu turuncu, kırmızı jartiyer ile deniz mavisi iç çamaşırlarıyla birlikte mavi bir kabarık yaka giyiyor. P3 P3 koyu mavi saçlı bir vampir. Kırmızı pelerinli bir takım elbise altına yeşil uzun kollu bir tişört giyiyor. Ayrıca bir kolye üzerinde altın bir reverse haç giyer. P4 P4 uzun mavi saçlı bir cadı. Turuncu ışıklı, sivri mavi bir şapka giyiyor ve uzun mavi bir pelerinle gizlenmiş. Ayrıca siyah ve beyaz çizgili çoraplar giyiyor. Halloweenquat coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 3@2x.png|P3 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) Halloweenquat coach 4@2x.png|P4 (Original) halloweenquat_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Remake) Arka Plan Rutin, ürkütücü bir ormanda geceleri, bir Cadılar Bayramı kasabasının ortasında, balkabaklı otların arasında gerçekleşir. Ayeti Vampirlerinde, P4 kaynar yeşil sıvıyı siyah bir kazandan karıştırır. Ceset Ailesi ve Kanatlı Şeytan ayeti sırasında, P3 üç yarasa toplar. Şarkının neredeyse sonunda, P1 anahattı dört kez yeşil renkte yanıyor. Şarkının sonunda, P1, P3 ve P4 P2'nin etrafından geçerken, Jack-o-Lanturns ekranın yanlarından süzülüyor. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Tüm Altın Hareket: Bu soldan sağa bir Dalga Altın Hareketi: *'P1:' Kollarını havaya fırlat. *'P2:' İçeri gir ve sağ kolunu indir. *'P3:' Sağ kolunuzu kaldırın ve sol kolunuzu vücudunuzun üzerine koyun. *'P4:' Kollarınızı ve ellerinizi bükün ve bir zombi gibi öne doğru eğin. Halloweenquat gm 1.png|Tüm Altın Hamle Halloweenquat gm 1.gif|Tüm Altın Hamle oyun içi Dance Quests This Is Halloween ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Halloween Apperances in Playlists '' is featured in the following playlists: *Fancy Dress Ball *Ghastly Dance List! *A Night at the Movies *Thrills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z * *Halloween *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *Beta sürümünde, ekranın her iki tarafında dört kabak bitkisi vardı. *Remake için menü ikonunda ve antrenör seçim ekranında P1, 'den farklı bir pozisyonda, diğer tüm dansçıların orijinal pozisyonlarını tutmasına rağmen. * dosyalarında, bir yer tutucu piktogramı görülebilir. Üzerinde kırmızı bir X bulunan beyaz, bulanık bir kare olarak görünür. Galeri Game Files Halloweenquat jd3 cover generic.png|''This is Halloween'' Halloweenquat jdnow cover generic.jpg|''This is Halloween'' (Remake) HalloweenQUAT Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) HalloweenQUAT jdu albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) HalloweenQUAT Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background HalloweenQUAT banner bkg.png| menu banner HalloweenQUAT map bkg.png| map background HalloweenQUAT_BC.jpg| cover HalloweenQUAT1024.png| cover Halloweenquat p2 jd2014 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat p3 jd2014 ava.png|P3 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p4_jd2014_ava.png|P4 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2_jd2015_ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p3 jd2015_ava.png|P3 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p3 golden_ava.png|P3 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p3 diamond_ava.png|P3 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p4 jd2015 ava.png|P4 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p4 golden_ava.png|P4 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p4 diamond_ava.png|P4 s diamond avatar HalloweenQUATP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar on (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUATP3RemadeAva.png|P3 s avatar on (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUATP4RemadeAva.png|P4 s avatar on (Kids Mode) halloween quat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Halloweenquat background element 1.png|Background element 1 Halloweenquat background element 2.png|Background element 2 In-Game Screenshots Halloweenquat_jd3_menu_wii.png|''This is Halloween in the menu (Wii) Halloweenquat_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 menu.png|''This is Halloween'' in the menu HalloweenQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen HalloweenQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids menu.png|''This is Halloween'' in the menu (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) HalloweenQUAT jd2018 kids score p4.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode, P4) Halloweenquat jd2019 menu.png|''This is Halloween'' in the menu Halloweenquat jd2019 load.png| loading screen Halloweenquat jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Halloweenquat jd3 gameplay wii.png| gameplay (Wii) Halloweenquat jdnow gameplay old.png| gameplay Beta Elements Thisishalloweenshowcase.jpg|Beta gameplay halloween quat x button picto.png|Placeholder pictogram Others Professeur p2 comp.png|Comparision between P2 in Professor Pumplestickle and here Videos Official Music Video This_Is_Halloween-The_Nightmares_Before_Christmas_HD Teasers This is Halloween - Gameplay Teaser (US) This is Halloween - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays This is Halloween - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) This is Halloween - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Just Dance Now This Is Halloween Just Dance Unlimited - This is Halloween This is Halloween - Just Dance 2017 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - This Is Halloween by Danny Elfman (PS Move) Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) This Is Halloween - Kids Mode This is Halloween - Just Dance 2019 Extractions This is Halloween - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:This Is Halloween en:This Is Halloween Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Disney Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Kids Mode